


Enjaulados en libido

by LizzaRade



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, AwakenedShipping, F/M, Lemon, Rocket!AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzaRade/pseuds/LizzaRade
Summary: Dos mewtwo fueron creados por el Team Rocket, eran su mejor arma, pero luego de un error en una misión, deben convivir en una jaula, ¿sobrevivirán a los bajos instintos?





	Enjaulados en libido

Desde el primer momento sabían que su futuro era incierto, eran dos pokémon que habían sido concebidos por la mano del hombre. Se le llamaban 01 y 02, sin embargo, a esta nueva especie creada se le denominó “Mewtwo”: eran clones de mew, y a todos los intentos se les nombraba con “two” al final de sus nombres. Cuando despertaron, en sus cabezas habían preguntas: ¿quiénes eran? ¿Qué eran? ¿Cuál era su propósito? Aquello nunca fue respondido, porque uno de ellos terminó destruyendo el lugar.

El otro clon, a pesar del desastre, estaba rodeado de un campo de energía, miraba a su compañero con algo de temor, ese poder, era escalofriante y asombroso a la vez. Los dos fueron interrumpidos cuando un helicóptero aterrizó, los dos observaron que un hombre de traje naranja bajaba del vehículo.

Y les hizo una oferta imposible de rechazar.

Fue así cuando ambos clones comenzaron a formar parte del Team Rocket, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de ser la mejor arma de la organización. 01 se caracterizaba por su fuerza y resistencia, la armadura que cubría las partes vitales de su cuerpo era pesada y controlaba sus poderes psíquicos. 02, en cambio, era rápido, para misiones donde lo primordial era el sigilo y la velocidad, su armadura era más ligera.

Ambos mewtwo tenían algo que ofrecer al Team Rocket.

Desde entonces, ya había pasado un año y seis meses; y uno de los comandantes reunió a todos los reclutas en la sala, de seguro se trataba de otra misión. Todos los de menor rango estaban en las primeras tres filas, mientras que los ejecutivos y resto del personal atrás de ellos, así nadie se iba a distraer en su presencia, ambos mewtwo estaban al frente sin sus cascos.

—¡Muy bien, señoritas! En esta misión quiero... no, exijo que den lo mejor de ustedes y es importante no cometer errores. —Miró a los dos clones— Y no hagan que me arrepienta de mi decisión.

Todos estaban conscientes de que los dos pokémon no se llevaban bien, y por eso no iban juntos en las misiones, mas ahora, era una encomienda muy importante, y por eso se necesitaba de los dos clones de mew. El clon menor, la “hembra” no quería estar presente en esta tarea, pero el jefe tenía la última palabra; aunque soportar a su compañero por un día no iba a ser difícil. Eso quería creer.

Por el contrario, Mewtwo no estaba interesado y ni le importaba llevarse bien con 02. Era una misión importante, y no iba a permitir que su historial se viese manchado por culpa de la fémina y su inmadurez. Cuando todas las instrucciones fueron dadas se ordenó abandonar la sala; los dos pokémon psíquico no se dirigieron la palabra y fueron a sus respectivos aposentos.

Eran unas habitaciones amplias: de unos cinco por seis metros, con el espacio suficiente para meditar con plantas y árboles que imitan un medio ambiente relajante, en la esquina de la habitación estaba la máquina que les quitaba la armadura. Ambos mewtwo entraron en sus cuartos y se sentaron en sus camas. La hembra suspiró y mantuvo su silencio. «Vamos a una isla que tiene, por lo menos, un centenar de soldados de un equipo rival... muy fácil», pensó acomodándose en la máquina para quitarse la indumentaria.

Iban a salir al día siguiente, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era dormirse temprano.

Mewtwo siguió despierto observando el techo que proyectaba una imitación del cielo nocturno, una animación que ya hace mucho le aburrió. El pokémon psíquico ya se sabía de memoria las “nubes” y en qué momento iban a aparecer. Estaba aburrido de eso. Sin embargo, él no tenía nada más, y tampoco iba a ir al cuarto de su camarada.

El solo pensar en ella le molestaba.

No le gustaba como no se tomaba las misiones en serio. Y siempre de alguna forma se salía con la suya, se escabullía por las noches a volar por los alrededores o entraba sin permiso en su habitación. Frunció las cejas un momento, ellos dos no se llevaban bien... pero no siempre fue así.

Los primeros días en la base fueron duros. Ella no estaba lista para la lucha y era propensa a desmayarse cuando recibía un golpe contundente. Todo pasaba frente a sus ojos, mas el psíquico no podía hacer nada hasta que la sesión terminara para llevarla a su aposento. Notaba el miedo en sus ojos, pero habían aceptado un trato.

El pokémon terminó agitando su cabeza, no tenía tiempo para pensar en cosas como esas. Prefirió ir a dormir.

Siete horas más tarde los reclutas del Team Rocket entraban en los aviones, observados por las dos criaturas. Ellos iban a ser monitoreados por el comandante por órdenes del alto mando. A pesar de que ya pasó un año aún no había plena confianza en los pokémon, aunque de escapar, no tendrían a donde ir, y si lo tuvieran, los matarían antes de intentarlo.

Mewtwo respiraba algo intranquilo, como si tuviera un mal presentimiento. Ella, como siempre, no se mostraba preocupada, era veloz y era una ventaja a considerar. Los dos escucharon el sonido que emitió sus cascos, escuchando la voz del comandante de turno.

“Ustedes irán al frente”, escucharon. Ambos no tardaron en obedecer y emprender vuelo. Los radares se activaron al perderlos de vista. El hombre solamente suspiró:

—Espero que no se maten en el camino —dijo mirando al recluta que iba a manejar la nave. El joven asintió muy de acuerdo.

Nada podía salir absolutamente mal, ¿o sí?

Aterrizaron. 02 al divisar un escondite fue hacia allá a esperar un buen momento antes del ataque, y Mewtwo fue con calma en espera de instrucciones sabiendo que su compañera no obedecería, la mantuvo en todo momento vigilada. La chica estaba lista, si sólo él no tuviese su mirada encima.

—Se están tardado demasiado, ¿no crees? —preguntó ella—. ¿Y qué tal si...?

—Vamos a esperar —respondió cortante.

Ella no hizo nada más que un puchero, ya quería empezar con la misión. Y si tenía éxito, recibiría los honores del mismísimo Giovanni, y entonces, el otro clon admitiría su error. Al fin tendría su atención. Ella dio un brinco con una mirada decidida, aunque su compañero la devolvió al suelo tomándola por el hombro y dedicándole una mirada de desprecio bien disimulado. La Mewtwo no dijo nada más, y podía haber seguido insistiendo si no fuera por el ruido de una nave acercándose.

Los agentes vestidos de negro bajaron preparados para el ataque. El edificio frente a ellos aún no activaba su sistema de seguridad, eran las ventajas del sistema anti-rastreo que inventaron e implementaron hace no mucho. Los clones se prepararon para el combate, iba a ser difícil, los dos vieron como varios pokémon de tipo siniestro se asomaban, algunos con protección en caso de usar ataques lucha **;** pero todo este escenario desfavorable no intimidó al clon femenino.

Sin pensarlo fue a la acción, ignorando la advertencia de su compañero.

Ella fue rodeada por un aura de color azul, volando y formando dos azules esferas de sus manos. La felina era rápida, acertando varios ataques causando mucho daño a sus oponentes del tipo siniestro. Mewtwo fue despacio, con sus poderes psíquicos movía el suelo y lo levantaba con un solo movimiento de muñeca y, al cerrar el puño, el cemento se hizo pedazos. Lanzando los trozos sin piedad alguna al resto de pokémon.

Su compañera requirió de mucho esfuerzo para no ser impactada por las piedras, mirando a su contraparte de forma despectiva.

—¡Eh! ¡Ten más cuidado, casi matas a tu compañera y a mis hombres! —reprendió el comandante.

El pokémon no respondió. No le importaban esos frágiles humanos, mucho menos su compañera que estaba literalmente en medio de la muchedumbre, esta era su misión y solo él iba a cumplir con eso. Mewtwo se unió a la lucha del otro clon para acabar rápido con ese asunto. Ella lo continuó observando por un rato, al parecer iba a ser difícil llamar su atención.

La mewtwo estaba muy ocupada en sus pensamientos que no se percató del houndoom que saltó sobre ella, por suerte no fue sobre su cuello, pero no la dejaba en paz. Frunció las cejas y emitió un grito quitándose al perro de encima, sin embargo, varios pokémon siniestro y bicho la rodearon. Un scizor la golpeó con puño bala, inmovilizándola mientras un umbreon usaba su pulso umbrío para hacerla retroceder.

“¡02 necesita refuerzo, ve con ella!”, escuchó desde su casco para observar a la fémina esquivando los ataques **;** el pokémon psíquico vio como la rodearon. Mewtwo no dijo nada, extendiendo su mano para hacer hiperrayo y se deshizo de varios pokémon, pero seguían apareciendo más criaturas.

En ese tiempo la Mewtwo pudo recuperarse, usando aura espera y recuperación para durar un poco más en combate.

— _Esta es la primera, y última vez, que te salvo_ —le dijo haciendo que gruñera.

— _Sólo... sigue con lo tuyo_ —respondió antes de emprender vuelo para que así ya nadie le pudiese alcanzar.

Unos pokémon volador iban hacia ella, alzó las manos y un huracán apareció entre ellos; los pokémon en medio vuelo no pudieron mantenerse estables y cayeron, se felicitó y vio cómo su compañero también parecía luchar mostrando lo mejor que tenía, recibió órdenes de apoyarlo, haciendo una leve mueca de disgusto. Mewtwo la observaba lanzando sus ataques, impidiendo que él mismo atacara. Se estaba metiendo donde no debía, y eso no lo iba a permitir, ¡al diablo con la misión!

Mewtwo movió la cola dejando salir varias estrellas, haciéndole retroceder y darle una mirada de desprecio

— _¿Cuál es tu problema?_ —preguntó.

— _No, ¿cuál es TU problema? Siempre, ¡siempre!, te metes donde no te llaman._ —Ignoraron las ordenes de su comandante y comenzaron a luchar entre ellos.

La mewtwo no le soportaba más, esa arrogancia, esa soberbia, deseaba cortarle la espina dorsal secundaria en ese mismo instante, pero el resto de pokémon se lo iban a impedir; luchar con su propio compañero y el enemigo a la vez, ¿quién lo diría? Mewtwo empezaba a emanar energía oscura de sus manos, cargando una esfera de colores oscuros, lanzándola hacía ella como una pelota de baseball.

02 estaba muy en desventaja, sus ataques no eran muy efectivos y sólo contaba con su voluntad para poder luchar contra su contraparte. La fémina pudo esquivar su ataque, golpeando a un pokémon que estaba detrás de ella.

Ella en pleno vuelo empezó a hacer onda mental, dejando que las rocas psíquicas golpearon a los pokémon bicho y a Mewtwo, mas a este no le hacían mucho daño por su armadura y compartir su tipo psíquico. Decidió entonces combinarlo con vendaval para que el resto se alejara de ellos. Esta pelea se había vuelto bastante personal.

Mewtwo también estaba harto, así que de igual forma hizo que los pokémon que no tenían nada que ver se hicieran a un lado. El hombre al ver que esta misión se estaba saliendo de control, oprimió el botón de sus auriculares.

—¡Código rojo! ¡Los clones salieron de control y están luchando! Procedo a seguir con el protocolo.

El comandante procedió a sacar dos Pokéball de su cinturón, lanzando el artefacto para sacar al dos bisharp de ellas, estos desplegaron sus cuchillas y procedieron a acercarse a la lucha de ambos psíquicos para detener su disputa. Uno interrumpió la bola sombra de Mewtwo partiéndola en dos, lo que hizo que su cuchilla impactara con este haciéndole daño.

—¡Usa _onda trueno_! —ordenó.

Uno de ellos golpeó sus manos, pareciendo ondas de color amarillo que impactaron con el pokémon, Mewtwo sintió que no se podía mover con total libertad, deteniéndose de vez en cuando por causa de la parálisis que se evidenciaba por los pequeños rayos que salían de su cuerpo.

El segundo bisharp al ver al clon inmovilizado, procedió a hacer lo mismo con su contraparte, pero era más difícil porque estaba en el aire. Miró a su entrenador, esperando su siguiente orden.

—¡ _Golpe bajo_!

Bisharp asintió viendo como ella cargaba su aura esfera, buena oportunidad para atacarla. Sus ojos se abrieron y se paralizó al sentir el puño del otro pokémon en su abdomen y la hizo caer al suelo. Mewtwo también intentaba atacarlo, pero el efecto de onda trueno le afectaba e impedía que pudiera moverse con libertad.

—¡Muy bien, Bisharp, ahora _guillotina_!

Mewtwo sintió que se tensaba cuando el bisharp emitió un brillo de sus manos, impactando contra la mewtwo y dejándola debilitada a causa de ese movimiento fulminante.

—01 y 02, quedan expulsados de la misión bajo la causal de insubordinación, volverán a la base inmediatamente.

El clon vio como como dos jaulas fueron hacia ellos, mewtwo ignoró el rayo rojo que lo inmovilizó y levantó para que esta se cerrara bajo sus pies. Lo mismo pasó con la felina, con la diferencia de que ella estaba inconsciente y lo último que vio fueron a las puertas de la nave cerrarse frente a sus ojos.

*** * ***

Los dos clones mantenían la vista al frente, inmóviles y con sus semblantes que no reflejaban emoción alguna. Ellos oyeron la puerta abrirse junto con el caminar de un hombre junto a las pisadas de un pokémon que iba junto a él, al pasar al lado del clon mayor, les dio una mirada de reojo, casi de desprecio por sus actitudes.

Ellos no querían mostrar temor, no les importaba que fuera el mismísimo líder del Team Rocket, pero el hombre tenía “algo especial” que hacía que los reclutas tomaran posición e hicieran su saludo. Y era ese respeto absoluto que le profesaban lo que le aterraba.

Pero no con ellos. El hombre se sentó en su asiento, observando a los tipo psíquico.

—¿Pueden explicar que ha pasado? ¿Insubordinación? —preguntó el hombre en traje naranjo mientras su Persian se burlaba de ellos maullando.

El clon femenino se sintió sobresaltar, apretando las manos para que no se notara que ella sentía miedo de aquel hombre. Mewtwo no mostraba emoción alguna, de hecho, parecía que no le afectaba el tono de voz del líder de la organización. Fue por esto que ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra alguna.

Giovanni no escuchó lo que esperaba, suspiró y miró de reojo a su pokémon, este también estaba en silencio, pero con cierta mirada maliciosa; Mewtwo también lo miraba con odio, no se llevaban bien y fue un silencio que duró varios minutos. El hombre de traje naranja se levantó de la silla a pesar de haberse sentado hace unos momentos.

—Por todos los cielos, el Team Rocket ya ha tenido muchos problemas a causa de sus peleas, una vez se tuvo que rehacer el comedor entero porque lo destruyeron. Y al parecer el castigo que se les dio no ha bastado.

Mewtwo no respondió, porque sabía que él había sido el responsable de aquella explosión, y su compañera también se quedó en silencio por ser la provocante de aquella disputa.

—Pero ya me he cansado de la situación, el Team Rocket quiere dinero, pero con ustedes está pasando lo contrario. —Formó una extraña sonrisa, y por primera vez el par se vio intimidado—. Van a tener que alivianar sus diferencias, y para ello tengo preparado una cosa.

Los dos sintieron sus espinas dorsales temblar.

—Tendrán que convivir en una habitación que personalmente les preparé, a ver si después de todo esto, hagan bien sus misiones y el dinero que el Team Rocket gastó en ustedes vuelva.

Esto tenía que ser una broma.

—P-Pero señor, nosotros no... —intentó decir el clon femenino, mas Giovanni no le prestó atención.

—Será interesante observar sus progresos —dijo al aire, pero mirando el cuadro de una hermosa mujer—. Pueden retirarse.

Ella iba a seguir protestando, pero Mewtwo la tomó del hombro y la arrastro para que ambos salieran, no valía la pena intentar refutar al jefe, y podría empeorar la situación. 02 no le dijo nada, ya que admitía que tenía razón en irse sin decir nada.

Los dos mewtwo tuvieron que entregar sus armaduras, por órdenes de Giovanni **,** estas habían sido confiscadas. Unos agentes les hizo escolta hasta una entrada con una gran “R” en ella, los dos vieron por dentro, era un medio ambiente artificial muy bien hecho, era de jungla, con algunos árboles frutales y un estanque para que pudieran beber agua.

Ambos clones ignoraron el momento en que les empujaron para entrar, sólo bastó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse para que el par de pokémon se miraran con desprecio; Mewtwo había aguantado mucho la actitud de la fémina, pero ya había pasado su límite de paciencia.

Mewtwo la tomó del hombro, manteniendo su mirada en ella.

—Mira, mucha paciencia te he tenido, pero, ¿sabes?, se me ha acabado y ya no pienso permitir que te metas en mi vida.

—Ya somos dos, compañero —contestó mirando hacia un lado.

—Así que, no te quiero ver durante esta semana, tú iras por una mitad y yo por la otra.

—Sí, sí, como digas. —Apartó su mano de ella, mirando a su contraparte directamente—. Debo decirle a “don historial perfecto” que será imposible no vernos en esta jaula, y también, si queremos salir de aquí antes, tendremos que llevarnos bien; así que, hay que dejar un poco el orgullo y ser más... tolerantes.

El pokémon se sintió enrojecer, pero de ira.

—Bueno, será una larga semana. —Se acercó y le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro—. _Bye bye._

Mewtwo sintió un _tic_ nervioso en el ojo, ya veía sus manos rodear su cuello para acabar con ella y hacerlo pasar por un accidente... un gustoso y conveniente accidente. Dejando sus instintos homicidas de lado, el pokémon dio media vuelta y se dispuso a recorrer su _mitad_ de la jaula; era un buen lugar, se notaba que se había puesto mucho dinero para que fuera una fiel imitación de una jungla real.

Ella también recorría el lugar, le gustaba el olor de los árboles y el del suelo húmedo. ¿El mundo exterior tenía un aroma similar? Ella de verdad quería saber más sobre _afuera_ , aunque deseaba también disfrutar de la compañía, sus manos temblaron cuando el único que vino a su mente fue el pokémon psíquico que hace unos minutos la había mandado al diablo.

Debería de estar loca, deseaba tener su atención, pero no que llegara a ese _nivel_ de atención. No estaba arrepentida de haberse unido al Team Rocket, tenía un techo donde dormir y toda la comida que quisiera. Pero algo en el fondo la hacía sentirse... vacía.

Procedió a sentarse en una roca, observando la proyección del cielo, aunque en realidad no era el cielo que ansiaba ver.

Mewtwo se quedó en el otro sector, no le interesaba en absoluto el paisaje, con el tiempo aprendió a tener cero empatía por los demás, incluso su compañera de combate. Él ya se imaginaba a sí mismo como un robot, sin sentimientos, pero no era de metal. Nunca le vio sentido estar atado a los sentimientos, o depender de ellos como hacían los humanos.

Recordando que lo único que él conocía era el enojo. ¿El enojo era una emoción, un sentimiento? Quizá era lo único emocional que tenía.

Tal vez, pensó, pero lo mejor que podía hacer es practicar algunos movimientos antes de comenzar la semana.

*** * ***

Dos días y los dos clones aún no se habían hablado, ni siquiera mirado, Mewtwo de verdad estaba cumpliendo con lo que había dicho cuando entraron en ese lugar. Ella no iba a soportarlo, estar entre cuatro paredes, en un silencio absoluto, poco a poco se sentía descender en lo que era, en efecto **:** una locura.

Su vista se giró hacia él, estaba meditando, su mandíbula se apretaba porque juraba que podía oír los latidos de su propio corazón, así como la respiración lenta y tranquila de su homólogo; no le gustaba esto, necesitaba hablar con alguien, aunque este sea con ese pokémon.

Se levantó de donde estaba sentada, Mewtwo seguía con los ojos cerrados, manteniendo el rostro sereno. Al verlo así, indefenso, solo podía sentir que algo en su interior se agitaba, algo que le impulsaba abalanzarse sobre él y ya acabar con esto de una vez; no planeaba matarle, sólo quería que supiera que se siente estar en compañía. No es como si ella hubiese tenido esa experiencia, pensaba más en las misiones que pasar el rato con otro pokémon.

Pero ahora, sólo estaban los dos... encerrados, sin nadie más...

Su mente volvió en sí, sintiendo sus mejillas ardiendo. Ella no pudo estar más tiempo ahí, volvió a la roca, no sin antes volver a darle una última mirada a su contraparte, al parecer no se había percatado de su cercanía.

El pokémon psíquico sí que la sintió, así como también su libido repentina.

El clon de mew frunció el ceño, de verdad ella se iba a poner muy molesta, no solo por esa “invasión” a su espacio, sino que también estaba comenzando a tener pensamientos impropios, eso le asqueaba un poco. Mewtwo dejó la meditación de lado y prefirió ir lo más lejos posible de la fémina.

La mewtwo no entendía que pasaba, hace unos días ella odiaba a ese clon, su prepotencia, su soberbia, era tan... Pero cada vez que entraba a su cuarto, el sentir su aroma, el verlo todos los días, por dios, ella lo estaba deseando desde mucho antes, ¡y ahora tenía la oportunidad de pasar, aunque sea, un momento _a solas_ con él! No, tenía que controlarse, era el mejor arma del Team Rocket, no podía dejarse llevar por algo tan bajo como el instinto.

«Pero... sólo una noche... Una noche no hace daño, ¿o sí?»

Se llevó las manos al rostro sintiendo que iba a enloquecer.

*** * ***

Ya era el cuarto día, y ya la mewtwo estaba en su límite, no hablar con nadie, estar “sola” le desesperaba, necesitaba de alguien, hablar, ¡algo! Pero el único que estaba para algo así era... Mewtwo. Dioses, esto no estaba bien, sentía que pronto iba a perder la cordura, si sólo él no fuera tan asocial, «pero de igual forma lo deseas», pasó por su mente; sí, le deseaba, sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo, que le diera placer, era algo que la volvía loca.

Necesitaba ir con él, sentir su piel una vez, al menos. Lo vio entrar en una caverna artificial, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

El clon masculino se estiró después de haber entrenado y meditado un rato, su mente de forma casi automática planeaba la rutina del día siguiente. No estaba consciente de que la hembra había entrado a paso lento, suficiente para no ser escuchada, la mewtwo emitió una leve risita al estar detrás de él, activando el oído de su contraparte.

Mewtwo la miró con enojo, había roto el pacto de alejamiento, e iba a pagar por ello; 02 sonreía de una forma casi... ¿coqueta?, si es que esa era la palabra correcta.

—Creí haberte dicho que...

El repentino movimiento y los labios de la hembra lo obligaron a callar, aquello le hizo retroceder chocando con la pared, pero no reaccionó por la sorpresa que estaba pasando en ese momento. Sus labios eran suaves, cálidos y tiernos; le hizo tener la mente en blanco unos segundos, casi todo su cuerpo temblaba por esas nuevas sensaciones y reacciones de su cuerpo.

Su raciocinio le hizo tomar resistencia, tomando sus hombros para apartarla, sin embargo, ella respondía aferrándose a él. Mewtwo tampoco podía retroceder, ¡maldita sea el momento en que entró a la cueva!

Ya viendo que no había escapatoria, cerró los ojos, para ver si así dejaba de prestarle atención a lo que pasaba, de poco sirvió, porque una juguetona lengua decidió aventurarse en su boca y sabía que ella hacía su esfuerzo por mantenerse de puntillas a causa de su diferencia de tamaño. Ella también temblaba, lo supo cuando se apoyó de su hombro al sentir la falta de aire.

Los dos respiraban deprisa, casi sentían que sus corazones iban a salir disparados de su pecho, tuvieron el valor de mirarse cuando se tranquilizaron; la sorpresa de ella fue mayúscul **a** cuando lo vio con los pómulos enrojecidos y la respiración aún agitada. 02 se lamió los labios, recorriendo y haciendo algunos trazos en el pecho del macho.

—La razón por la cual vine... —musitó deteniendo el actuar de su mano—. Es porque quiero proponerte un _pequeño_ trato.

—¿Trato? —interrogó.

El clon femenino emitió una pequeña risita.

—Ya sabes... el jefe quiere que dejemos de pelear, ¿verdad? Yo creo tener una solución.

—Explica.

—Eso hago... —contestó—. Lo que digo es que... podemos hacer una alianza, tú me das lo que quiero, y yo hago lo que tú quieras.

—¿Sólo eso? —preguntó.

—Por supuesto.

—Bien, ¿y qué quieres? —preguntó, y ella se rio un poco, pensando que ya había quedado evidente lo que quería.

—Pasar una noche contigo, obvio. —Plantó un beso en su cuello antes de murmurar—. Te deseo, Mewtwo, y quiero que me des algo de placer.

Mewtwo se sintió estremecer con esa petición, y se dio cuenta de que ella iba bien en serio cuando sus manos rodearon su espalda, con una mirada de ilusión en sus ojos. Su corazón palpitaba peor que un motor de auto, y sus manos inconscientemente rodearon la cintura de la hembra, él creía ser un ser sin empatía, pero al parecer estaba algo equivocado. Ella se dio cuenta de que su cola buscaba la suya, lo que le hizo cerrar los ojos a esperar que las cosas pasaran.

—No...

Ella notó su tono algo dubitativo, su cuerpo y sus palabras se contradecían un poco. Sonriendo antes de jugar su carta.

—No intentes resistirte... Sé que esto te va a gustar.

Mewtwo iba a apartarla, pero ella hizo honor a su velocidad y tomó sus brazos para mantenerlo arrinconado, sorpresivamente, la mewtwo tenía más fuerza de lo normal, evitando que pudiera moverse. 02 sonreía, acercándose a su cuello para atacarlo, se sintió temblar al sentir su lengua sobre su piel, su cola se agitaba sin control, y aunque deseaba mantenerse firme, sabía, muy a su pesar, que tarde o temprano su cuerpo iba a ceder.

La hembra se separó para mirarlo, notando que su respiración estaba ligeramente acelerada. Mewtwo suspiró con pesadez.

—Está bien... está bien, pero sólo será una noche y luego harás lo que digo en la siguiente misión.

02 sonrió complacida, ya lo tenía, aflojó su agarre, ignorando que él aún la miraba no muy convencido por el asunto. Pero si la única forma de acabar con este _show_ era darle lo que quería, no le quedaba de otra. Cerró los ojos para evitar mirarla.

El pokémon tuvo que dejar que los instintos actuaran un poco, uniendo sus labios con los de ella. Por todos los legendarios, nunca pensó que un acto tan simple que veía de algunos reclutas fuera tan disfrutable. Se sentía muy, muy torpe, pero el calor de su cuerpo y sus respiraciones manteniendo un ritmo constante compensaba todo lo demás; 02 quería más, por eso, presionó un poco la lengua para profundizar el beso.

Mewtwo temblaba, se supone que él no poseía sentimientos, ¿cómo era posible que ese simple gesto le hiciera esto a su mente y cuerpo? Esto no estaba bien, pero ese era el trato, además, algo dentro de él le decía que pronto iba a desear más, mucho más.

02 los separó para respirar, obviamente no por eso iba a dar por terminado la sesión y el deseo de la fémina. La vio inclinar la cabeza, dejándole a merced su piel blanquecina; el pokémon contaba con la respiración acelerada, pero sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido, y el olor que desprendía de aquel sector, le hizo hundir su hocico en ese lugar.

Ella pudo emitir un gemido, sintiendo las manos de él recorrer su espalda y respirar sobre su piel; su aliento cerca suyo la estaba volviendo loca, perdiendo la cordura.

La mewtwo sintió que cambiaba sus posiciones, apoyándola en la fría pared, Mewtwo estaba dispuesto a tener el control un rato. «Esto es... por todas las veces que entraste a mi cuarto sin permiso», formuló mientras mordía su hombro, logrando que temblara y su cola se moviera sin control; la iba a torturar, pero no de la forma que siempre imaginó. Mewtwo ya estaba comenzando a disfrutar verla así, su respiración acelerada, sus ojos rogándole continuar, su rostro ardiendo... esto le hacía ver que tan lejos podían llegar.

Mewtwo pudo ver que el cuerpo de 02 era mejor de lo que imaginaba, su cintura, sus caderas, su seno. Ella apartó los brazos para darle más terreno, empezó con tocarla en el pecho, se notaba que aquellas manos eran inexpertas, incluso él mismo comenzó a tragar para lubricar su seca garganta, nunca había actuado así antes, era una máquina de matar, pero ahora estaba bajo los instintos más primitivos que se pueden tener.

La felina detuvo su actuar, haciendo que él le mirara con cierto temor. Apuntó las mantas que formaban una improvisada cama, quería seguir, pero en otro lugar.

—Así será más cómodo —pronunció guiándolo hasta allá, notando que él no protestaba.

Ellos se sentaron, aún respirando con algo de pesadez, pero ella fue la primera en recuperarse, empujándole desde el pecho para sentarse a horcajadas sobre él. El pokémon no dijo nada, todavía pretendía que no estaba dejándose llevar, pero al notar que le miraba haciendo pausas cuando lamía su pecho supo que ella tampoco sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer. ¿Quién lo diría de ella, que siempre se mostraba decidida?

Mewtwo tomó su mentón, haciéndola ir hacía él. La hizo acercarse, uniendo sus bocas en un beso, le fue extraño tomar esa iniciativa, pero todas las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo le hacían perder la cordura; sus manos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo, ella temblaba cuando sus dedos recorrían su cintura, sintiéndola bajar con lentitud hasta llegar a su abdomen.

02 se separó de sorpresa, descubriendo que la mano de él estaba casi en su entrepierna.

—¿Q-Qué estas...?

Mewtwo pudo ver donde terminó su mano, haciendo el intento de apartarse de ese sector, mas la mano de su compañera lo detuvo, haciendo una pequeña sonrisa.

—No dije que te detuvieras, sólo... fue sorpresivo.

Ella tomó su brazo para que quedaran frente a frente, pero la mewtwo mantuvo su mano sobre la de él.

—Yo te diré donde, ¿bien?

Tragó sintiendo como su mano llegaba a la zona privada de su compañera, la oyó reprimir un gemido, guiándole y murmurando que tocara sin miedo. Rodeó su cintura, cerrando los ojos al sentir lo mojada que estaba ella; sintió como temblaba y soltaba su mano para que continuara sin ayuda; el pokémon movía su mano con lentitud, encontrando un lugar que la hizo soltar un gemido algo agudo.

Ella se aferraba de su espalda, emitiendo gemidos y de forma inconsciente empezó a mover las caderas con lentitud sobre la ingle de su compañero, haciendo que una parte de su cuerpo reaccionara. Apretó los parpados, escuchando sus jadeos cuando quitó su mano; no podía creer que esto le estaba empezando a gustar.

—Siento que voy a perder la cordura... —murmuró en su oído, antes de notar lo que había pasado por alto: el “segundo” cuello de su compañero.

Ella empezó a lamer ese lugar, logrando que él apretara los parpados y que al fin emitiera un gemido, ese lugar, de ahí venían sus poderes psíquicos, y ahora junto con el placer era una combinación peligrosa; la chica mostró una sonrisa complacida cuando lo escuchaba, sintiendo sus manos sobre sus caderas. El pokémon hizo que se quedara debajo de su cuerpo, teniendo de nuevo el control y procedió a repetir lo que hacía ella en su cuello, esa zona era bastante sensible, más la excitación de la hembra y sus poderes, le hizo aferrarse a su espalda. Su voz psíquica gimió deslizando su cola por su entrepierna.

Pero su mano, pronto empezó a viajar hasta el pecho de 02, sorprendiéndola y empezó a lamer su esternón, esa protuberancia que sobresalía de su seno. La psíquica perdió su cordura, mostrando su rostro enrojecido y su respiración entrecortada.

—Es... suficiente, ya... quiero tenerte...

El psíquico sujetaba su cadera, también estaba listo para dar un paso más. Ella sonrió y sintió como ya se iban a dejar llevar por la libido instintiva.

Ella estaba usando un tono más suave al habitual, al parecer lo siguiente que iba a pasar era muy importante para ella. Frunció los labios cuando el pokémon acercó lentamente el miembro a su húmeda entrada, terminó apretando sus parpados e intentó desviar sus pensamientos en pos de mantener su cuerpo tranquilo y no tensarse más de la cuenta.

—Sólo... ve despacio. —Sus orbes violáceos evitaban mirarlo de frente, le avergonzaba expresar lo difícil que era para ella, más aún siendo la culpable de la situación—. Por favor...

Su compañero pudo sentir su vergüenza, haciendo que emitiera una pequeña risita, aún sujetaba sus caderas, y su cola mantenía un ritmo frenético; y aunque no lo admitiera, muy en el fondo de sí le complacía verla “débil” ante él, pero no estaba muy al pendiente de eso, necesitaba concentrarse si de verdad no deseaba lastimarla.

Escuchaba su respiración pesada, apoyándose de sus codos para estar cerca de ella, su rostro se enrojeció cuando notó su cercanía. Su compañera abrazó su espalda, sintiendo como su cuerpo se arqueaba y la fémina mordía su hombro con fuerza; frunció el ceño, pero en realidad no le dolía tanto y no se comparaba con el dolor que estaba sintiendo ella en su entrepierna.

Ella vio como un hilo de sangre bajaba de su hombro provocando que se asustara.

—No importa —dijo en un intento de tranquilizarla.

La psíquica tuvo que asentir, suspirando preparándose mentalmente para lo que estaba por venir. Mewtwo la vio lista, apoyando sus manos para asegurarse de que la posición era lo suficientemente cómoda para los dos; cerró los ojos cuando empezó a moverse, esa primera ola de placer que los hizo temblar y oír el tímido gemido de la hembra sobre su oído. ¡Por supuesto que lo estaba disfrutando! El sólo ver sus orbes empañados y sus mejillas al rojo vivo se lo confirmaban.

¿De verdad eran seres vivos? Ninguno de los dos clones lo creía, pero ahora estaban poniendo esa afirmación muy en duda.

Para los dos llegó el momento en que el placer los estaba cegando. 02 le acercó a ella, uniendo sus labios que acallaba sus gemidos antes de rodear sus caderas con ambas piernas sus pechos palpitaban con frenesí, apretando sus colas entrelazadas que apenas podían moverse. La hembra nunca se había sentido así antes, y de verdad deseaba que estos momentos con él sólo le pertenecieran a ella.

Mewtwo tampoco se quedaba atrás, el ser que supuestamente odiaba le estaba dando el mayor de los placeres, se arrepentía de todo el mal que pudo desearle, porque en ese momento se estaba sintiendo demasiado bien, y no quería bajo ningún concepto dejar que esta experiencia la experimente con otro pokémon. Ella le pertenecía sólo a él. Acercó más sus caderas, provocando que emitiera un gemido agudo y se aferrara a su espalda.

Recordaba que la última vez que se sintió así de vivo... fue cuando usó sus poderes psíquicos por primera vez para herir a otros pokémon, sin embargo, desconocía si esa vez y la situación actual tenían una pizca de comparación.

—Más... —murmuró en su oído, interrumpiendo todo pensamiento que tenía.

Obviamente, él le dio más...

Su respiración se descontrolaba a medida que pasaban los minutos, ella gemía con frenesí, notando que su propio cuerpo se estaba moviendo por sí solo; tomó sus pómulos y unió sus bocas en un beso lleno de deseo y pasión. Sus lenguas se unieron al mismo tiempo en que sus caderas chocaron, sintiendo ya muchas sensaciones a flor de piel que creían que todo esto era muy utópico para ser real e iban a despertar solos.

Mas no encontraron el momento en que se quedaron dormidos.

02 ya se sentía en su límite, su cuerpo no podía continuar, aunque quisiera, gimió el nombre de su compañero aferrándose a las mantas; juraba, creía que él también estaba llegando a su límite al sentirlo aumentar la fricción. Le oyó murmurar su nombre ya entrando en la última parte de su momento íntimo. Sus últimas embestidas fueron más fuertes, tomó la mano de la hembra y la apretó un poco.

La psíquica se abalanzó y le abrazó al sentir un intenso calor invadiendo su interior, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro para poder recuperar el aliento, ignorando la capa de sudor que bañaba sus cuerpos.

Seguían jadeando, intentando recuperarse y procesar los sentimientos que estaban sintiendo además de estar volviendo a la realidad y darse cuenta que todo lo que hicieron fue verídico **.** 02 se acurrucó en su pecho, logrando escuchar su corazón saltando, aunque no estaba dispuesta a mirar su rostro aún. Tenía que controlar sus propios latidos.

Suspiraron y se llenaron de valor para mirarse. Mewtwo separó sus sexos provocando un último gemido a su amante, ella pudo tomar una manta y se cubrió con ella. Su compañero procedió a hacer lo mismo, en esa improvisada cama se acostaron, con la mirada hacia el techo de la caverna al no encontrar un tema de conversación que no tuviera que ver con su reciente coito.

Fue la chica quien rompió el silencio.

—¿Ves que era un buen trato? —preguntó.

Mewtwo solamente gruñó, había vuelto a ser el mismo asocial de siempre.

—Bueno, un trato es un trato, cumpliré con lo que digas en las misiones... claro, también si quieres algún otro encuentro...

El clon se sintió sobresaltarse, no iba a caer en sus juegos, pero ese había sido un golpe bajo a su orgullo; no quería admitir que iba a ir a ella a voluntad propia. 02 pudo emitir una risita acercándose a su oído.

—Sí quieres... podemos tener una ronda más.

Su cola comenzó a recorrer su abdomen, se estremecía ya que le hacía cosquillas o acariciaba su ingle con el objetivo de tentarlo y darle lo que quería.

El clon volvía a gruñir, volteándose a ver si ya podía dormir de una buena vez. Su homólogo esbozó una sonrisa ya acomodándose para conciliar su propio sueño, pensando que los siguientes tres días iban a ser muy... interesantes.

*** * ***

El clon de mew podía disfrutar de su cama otra vez, el castigo había terminado bien, al menos Giovanni y el comandante no los iba a molestar por un largo tiempo; la misión que frustraron terminó siendo un éxito para suerte de sus pellejos, así que iban a continuar con sus actividades con normalidad. Entró a su aposento dispuesto a quitarse su armadura, y lo primero que vio casi le hace estallar.

Su compañera estaba sentada en su cama, como si lo hubiese estado esperando.

—¿Y...? ¿Cómo fue tu misión? —preguntó ella.

Él no respondió, dirigiéndose a la máquina para que le quite su implemento.

—Bueno —pronunció al no ver respuesta—, creo que ya me iré.

Él la vio caminar, pero un extraño impulso le hizo tomar su brazo, deteniendo su paso. El clon femenino notó perfectamente sus intenciones, eso le hizo sonreír y fue hasta la puerta para bloquear la entrada para que nadie se enterara lo que pasaba en esa habitación. No les importaba la opinión de la organización, pero tampoco deseaban que llegaran a enterarse.

Los pokémon se dirigieron a la cama, esperando que esa noche fuera igual de excitante que las anteriores. Al fin los dos clones se sentían vivos, algo que sólo les pertenecía a ellos y no al Team Rocket.

**Author's Note:**

> Dios, esto de verdad fue difícil de escribir este one-shot. Pero creo que debo empezar con el principio, la idea fue gracias al Dr Kaos, que me dio la mayoría de las ideas desarrolladas en este fanfic y mi mente ya no tan inocente terminó haciendo este lemon. Y oh my god, se siente bien quitarle, por así decirlo, la virginidad literaria a la OTP. Admito que fue raro al inicio, pero luego, uff, los feels hicieron lo suyo y aquí llegamos. Y también agradecer al beta por aguantarme(?).
> 
> Aunque claro, esta vez fueron más por “instintos” que por amor, bueno, tal vez algún día me anime, pero no ahora.
> 
> Saludos.


End file.
